Kingdom Hearts Fall Of A Villain
by Writer Of Ruin
Summary: The history of the first Keyblades will be revealed in this fan-fic set fifty years before the first game! Written by Keeper Of Honour, Digimaster64, chou, Narutodigisoul1992, and Rorschach. All mentioned here are from TDD.
1. The Works Of A Villain

Chapter One

The Works Of A Villain

Noman could feel nothing; he could hear nothing; the only thing he could taste if he opened his mouth was an unbearable cold. His brain had started hibernating at least four or five months ago, and he could remember nothing.

He had been in a state of stasis for too long, and all his inner self saw was a frightening darkness. Then, he heard a pressing sound, and a hiss of gas release. His eyes instinctively opened; he started to breathe, and his brain pushed back into life.  
He was alive again.  
Noman looked around at the six similar pods near him, apparently on a conveyor belt.  
_I wonder..._ Noman thought.

-----

Peaceful oblivion, at last. Was he dead? The last thing he could remember was falling into this pod-thing. It didn't matter either way-he didn't have to suffer anymore, at least. Suffer from what?

He...couldn't remember. Oh well. Didn't matter. He would die soon, hopefully, and be back with..who again? People...very close to him. Why was this taking so long? It was quiet, and dark, and cold, so why wasn't he dying? It didn't feel like it. Either way, he liked this state of cold peacefulness.

He couldn't remember a few things, but Death was coming soon. Hopefully. Why did he want Death again? He'd forgotten. Wait, who was he? Himself. Atron. Yes, that was his name.

A sound of hissing suddenly came to his ears. What was that? Sound. He hadn't heard it in so long. Something opened behind him-a door. He'd fallen into the pod face-first. Atron pushed himself up and out, shaking, the wishful thoughts of Death suddenly disappearing as hatred suddenly filled his chest. Hatred of...Wyres? Flash of memory-a look-alike telling him not to trust Wyres or Otax. Who were they? Another memory-cowering, hiding, watching...Wyres, kill...the people close to him. Atron knew now-a purpose, at least. Kill the Wyres, hate the Wyres. Avenge his family. Yes.

Atron looked around, saw another person. Flames on his clothing. He stared silently, taking in this other person. Person, not Wyre. Person was not dangerous. "Not dangerous," he whispered, trying his voice out. It'd been a long time, apparently...

Noman barely registered the new arrival. As it suddenly fell into place, he leapt back, startled.

"Whe... When did you get here?" Noman demanded, stepping forwards, brandishing his fists, in case the strange, pale teenager was hostile. "Tell me!" He said, edging further forward.

-----

Complete silence filled the air around her. She felt it, the peaceful aura that wrapped her all this time. _"Where am I...?"_ she asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes. The door in front of her slowly opening and letting her out of the pod... Making her feel a little too dizzy from the sudden light that burst into the pod where she was hibernating in. She landed on the ground gracefully, with the tip of her toe. She turned around to see one guy with flames on his outfit and on the other side a guy with dark gray hair. "Er... Hello there?" she felt awkward, and she could not exactly remember a thing - except for a name, _Ellone._

"My name is Ellone, who are you?" she smiled and waved, she could not bother to do anything else and if she were to do something else - it was trying to recover her memories before she happened to be at such a strange place. She could remember being pulled in, however; nothing more than that. Those two guys that could have possibly woken up from the pods must know - in a way but she decided not to ask so straightaway. She skidded a little to one side clumsily, it was strange for her as she felt a little alien with the body. Ellone could not feel any more dizzy than she was at that moment - she could not recover even a single memory other than being pulled in!

Ellone turned to see other pods; but they were unawakened yet, not like her and the two guys. "Do any of you have an idea of what happened before this? Or rather, before we hibernated inside of these strange pods?" she touched her lip with the tip of her fingers - it felt rather strange as she was feeling partly numb but why was she there? Was there a reason why?

Realising that yet another person had emerged from the pods, he shrugged before he got an answer, pushed Atron away with a hand, and turned to the other.

"I'm Noman; we just got out, too. We don't know why we're here, but I suspect that someone's gonna show up and tell us."

It took her even a while to register the name into her head, her usually thick head. "Ah, Noman; it is nice to know you!" she smiled, and then it struck her, "What about the other guy?" her head cocked to one side, she felt like she needed time to think through of this - what will happen after this? And again, why were they there? "Such as who?" she asked when he said that he expected someone to come into the scene and then tell them everything - but she was not so sure; so she just held her chin with her right hand that recovered from the numbness.

_"I wonder who else... Are there?"_ she asked herself as she turned around to see the rest of the pods. _"Why these guys?"_ she turned to them with thoughtful and concentrated eyes. She felt like the serious part of her was coming to the senses - but now, even with all her might, she could only remember her own personality and how to act as herself. She was being such a girl there she might as well be left out. _"I'm not shy but it'll be almost awkward if I was to hang out with a bunch of guys that I barely even know... Where was I from anyways?"_, she had been thinking pretty lot she did not even realize it...

"I don't know who that is; but something tells me he's not the most social person in the world. And, as for who's gonna show up; well, I dunno, but I just have a feeling that someone will. Well, I'm gonna go explore. Wanna come along?" Noman asked, holding out his hand.

Icathus' eyes fluttered open, he jerked his arms and legs forward smashing against the door of the pod opening it instantly. Wildly he looked around, fear began to grip him, he couldn't remember where he was or why he was here, something was wrong.

He gripped the sides of the pod using what little strength he had to pull himself out. His feet landed on the ground with a soft thud but he had no strength to support himself, he dropped to the ground on his knees using his hands to brace himself by placing them forward to catch himself.

"..." He tried to form words but nothing came, the fear he felt before now increased, fear of what happened to him, fear of where he was and most of all, fear of the people standing infront of him.

2 guys and one girl. They seemed to be talking but like his voice, he couldn't make out what they were saying, adverse side effects from the cold sleep.

Then, without warning, everything flooded back to him, his voice, his hearing and his strength. "ARGH!!" He let out a loud scream as his body began to adapt to the environment, his ears were extremely sensitive and every noise had been amplified by at least one hundred times, leaving him injured and a little dazed. His body had regained it's strength but in return an intense heat now swelled within him and he felt as though he was going to be burned alive.

It all subsided as quickly as it came, he took one more look around before collapsing face first onto the concrete floor below him.

As the fourth child emerged, he started screaming frantically. Noman ran towards him, crouching by the writhing teen who had just fallen unconscious.

"Well," Noman said. "he's obviously more sensitive to it than us."


	2. All But One

Chapter Two

All But One

Ellone smiled at the offer, although she was thinking alone, she could also listen to everything else that was happening - Noman seemed like a nice guy. She shook at the hand, and nodded, "Why not? I'll be fine with exploring," she had a feeling that she was going to be only person of her own gender, but why should she care? She was being herself like that - she never exactly had friends... Before this? She was unsure but now that there is a person that did not mind talking to her, she felt fine of it. She knew she is loyal enough to make friends and is able to bring out the friendship amongst people.

"First of all, if we were to not find anything... What are we going to do?" she asked with a confused face. She was curious, first of all. But she could not feel any hope - unless if they were sure where they were then she could find something to help along. "And what if there is something dangerous out there? We have no weapons," she said, it was just a guess - she could not be sure if there was going to be something dangerous outside the room they were in. She likes predicting before she does something - she just wanted to be safe and right. She will not be able to take the responsibility if one of them were hurt...

Suddenly, another guy appeared out of one of the pods, he was... Depressing and miserable. He just came out and landed on his knees, and then suddenly screamed; she felt the sound wave - it was not as soft as it could have been. She nodded at Noman's comment, he really was more sensitive to it than the rest of them. "Geez, you could have been calmer than you have been, boy," she said, walking over to the boy and smiled, she was actually; annoyed but she decided that she should let him be off the hook. "Hi, I'm Ellone, what is you name; shall I ask?" she held out a hand.

"He's unconscious. We should move him away, in case others get out, and unintentionally hurt him." He said to Ellone. "Here, take his other arm." Noman said, placing a hand under the boy's armpit, and another hand on his collarbone, getting ready to drag him towards the opposite wall.

Ikki was still a little aware of his surroundings and from the looks of things, he was being dragged...

"Let me go..." He wanted to say but he couldn't even open his eyes let alone his mouth. He was wasting all his energy on stopping the burning sensation from spreading.

The sensation seemed to incrase more and more until...he passed gas. It wasn't normal gas like you would expect, but this terrible, putrid gas that seemed to wither plants and kill small animals.

Noman was about to make an argument, when the boy loudly passed wind, letting off an incredibly foul stench that quickly wafted into Noman's nose. Noman, disgusted, jumped back several feet, instinctively, and pulled his coat up to cover his mouth.

"Now THAT is BAD! What did you have for dinner last night?" Noman asked, jokily, before grinning under his coat.

Ellone chuckled to herself, "Weakling..." she trailed off, she knew it was a mean word; but she could not help being honest, and she followed Noman's request as she took his other arm to wrap around her neck. She looked over to Atron, who never reacted; she squinted her eyes slowly, she felt rather strange about him - but she ignored it and held the new boy tight and strong to make sure he does not fall off in any way. "Where should we bring him then?" she asked as she turned to Noman. There was four of them that left their pods, one more to go. She then smiled, "I wonder if that was going to be a girl..." she trailed off, it sounded like a pregnant woman who cannot wait to know her child's gender. Ellone blushed at that, but luckily she was not saying the sentence really loud...

Suddenly she smelled the scent of a bad scent... It was something that came from the boy that she and Noman were carrying. "Oh, gosh!" she turned to him. She wanted to just let that boy go but she has sympathy inside of her that she could not bring away no matter what. "What kind of human are you, releasing such... Okay, I forfeit..." she let his arm fall off from her neck and she ran away to somewhere else; it was obvious that she could not bear the scent of the gas that he released, the farther she went the less the gas was like to her. Ellone sighed to herself and fell to her knees on the floor, "Oh dear..."

Noman, still holding his coat over his face, hopped over the new boy, and ran over into a large room, with a big computer on one side, a strange, beam-like device near it, and, in the centre, Ellone, on her knees. Noman crouched by her, and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ellone, are you alright?"

Ikki's body felt much cooler, it was as though the gas had been building up inside him for sometime and now that it had been released, he felt better.

"Huh..." His mouth formed the words and to his surprise, they came out. "I can talk!" He managed to speak again but this time, he had gotten up to his feet. "I can stand to!" He started to run and jump and then sing.

"I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" He was going to continue but stopped when he saw the last pod. Someone was inside, he just knew it.

"Wonder what he's like...oh! Where are the other two..."

Ellone sighed again when Noman came, "I'm fine, how about him?" she sounded a little dazed and when she looked up to see what was in front of her, she was shocked - it was a computer. "Good gracious, what is that for?" she shifted a little to the back; she was not so used to seeing such things and she could not think of anything else other than the thing in front of her. "Maybe this thing... Can help us find out what to do..." she was mesmerized but she was also, at the same time, a little frightened. She then turned to Noman, "Hey... That boy over there... I'm sorry I ran away..." she was a little embarrassed for being so insensitive and not helping at all.

She turned back to the computer and thought of it, _"What does this thing keep inside its database? And why do I sound like I know so much of this kind of machine? Why is it here, near the place where I just woke up from a strange pod that held me inside while I slept? How long have I slept and look at my outfit; why is it so short?!" she was a little furious at this, but she kept quiet because she did not want to make too much fuss over her outfit. She also felt the need of finding out her past, but how can a computer keep all that? Why would someone actually be such a busy body to want to know her past - and the rest of the guys' past?_

Atron paused, not sure on how to answer. He officially deemed the other boy with flames as safe. He was not dangerous to Atron-that was good. Atron looked down at his clothing; long silver cloak, black clothing underneath. It kept him warm, at least, from the coldness. Wyres-keep in mind. Be aware of Wyres.

Atron didn't react as he watched another person come from the pods-a girl. He turned his head slowly, taking in the girl with his eyes; she had a rather...blue-ish outlook. Blue. A color, his mind told him. His brain was finally starting to take charge and categorize everything he saw-Atron felt slightly relieved.

Again, he didn't flinch or move one bit as another person came out of the pod, screaming and writhing around. He swallowed once, glanced at the others, then went simply stayed where he was. Best not to move-then, suddenly, the new boy let it all out.

Grimacing, Atron pulled the collar of his cloak upward to cover the stench and then took a few steps forward. He wasn't very sure on what to do, but instead announced in a hoarse voice, "My name is Atron." He wasn't used to using his voice - he liked keeping silent. Atron took in the other two - the girl and the boy. They both seemed safe; nothing dangerous. No Wyres about them. Why was he so shy, though? Couldn't he be a bit more social? The others probably thought of him as...strange.

As Noman prepared to get up, he heard a noise. It was the sound of a harsh wind. There were no windows in the room, but Noman looked up, where the noise was coming from. When he turned around to go back to the pod chamber, a cloaked man was standing in front of him. He was wearing a full-body, tatty cloak, a white/grey mask, and had piercing yellow eyes.

"So you are the new arrivals?" The man had a voice devoid of emotion.  
"Who the hell are you?" Noman asked, brandishing his fists.  
"I am the raging fire, I am the freezing glacier. I am the cold, lifeless steel, I am the bolt which fuels you, I am the wind upon which I ride." The man said, cryptically. For some strange reason, to him, the first line - 'I am the raging fire' - left a huge, echoing impact in his mind.  
"Give me a straight answer, dammit!" Noman said.

Atron felt the wind-his cloak fluttered about him for a moment. His body froze up for a moment-sensing something. Danger. Danger. Atron's eyes were suddenly sharp and clear-he followed Noman to the other room. Atron took a good look at this man-flashes of memories, all of them clearly dangerous, went across his mind as he looked at the man. His mind was screaming for him to run, but Atron was stubborn. Who was this man? Why did he cause so many of my memories to appear?

Atron shivered once; cold, lifeless steel. A metal alloy used to make weapons of all kinds. Noman retaliated to the man's remark with a quick command for a straight answer. Atron stepped forward so that he was standing next to the boy in flames. "You are dangerous," he stated in an emotionless voice, his piercing gray eyes glaring straight at this man with the ferocity of a fighting lion.


	3. A Villain's Desire

Chapter Three

A Villain's Desire

"Am I?" Otax asked. "Or, do I simply have a desire? Tell me, Atron, have you ever had a desire? One that you feel you MUST go through with?" Otax started to laugh, and as he did, his feet lifted above the ground. As Noman made a dive for him, seeing that he was about to leave, but Otax was already gone.

And, in his place, were several, small rodent-like creatures, with red eyes, a sense of darkness around them, and a black mist emanating from their bodies.

Noman knew; he didn't have to think. These were Wyres, and they were beyond evil. They did not belong in the land of the living.

Shock appeared on Atron's face for a moment-the man knew his name. Adrenaline was going through him; he saw Noman dive for the man, but then the mysterious stranger disappeared. Desire-that was what the man was talking about. Had he ever desired anything? Yes - a flash of memory, the urge to kill, avenge his family. Yes, he desired vengeance...Nonetheless, Atron snarled. He didn't like the man one bit.

Almost instantaneously, Atron recognized the creatures-Wyres. They were the ones that had caused his family their death; not necessarily in that form, but nonetheless. It was all their fault that his loved ones were dead, and that they had not bothered to go and find him and finish him off. Atron wanted to see his brother again.

"Kill," Atron hissed, fists clenched tightly. He wanted to tear the Wyres apart - his family would finally be avenged. He knew that.

Ikki had walked into the room behind Atron and had heard all that was being said and what transpired. He didn't care.

"Hi!" He called out walking past the group to the floating man with the small creatures at his feet. "'Name's Icathus, Ikki for short. How are you doing that?!? I WANT TO FLY!" He asked, he wasn't stupid or slow, not at all, he just wanted to talk with the man and learn to fly.

Atron scowled in disapproval as he turned his head slightly to hear the other boy-Ikki-introduce himself and then shout out with excitement as the stranger had flown into the air. He gave an exasperated sigh, clenching his teeth, his gloved hands clenched into fists. He said somewhat forcefully, "Icathus, this isn't the time. Do you not recognize the dark beings in front of you?" Atron gestured toward the Wyres, his face showing emotion for once; a fierceness, ferocity of hatred and anger.

What about the other girl? Ellone? The last time he had seen her, she'd been examining a computer. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to any of them and they'd get out of here and find a good, strong weapon that would obliterate these Wyres. Atron turned around to face the dark beings again, his expression cold and calculating.

Ikki smiled even more, it wasn't a fake smile, or a situational smile but rather a calm smile. A happy smile. "Atron, was it? Well. dark beings or not, they're not hurting us. So we don't do anything to them. Besides." He said all this as he walked over to the boy, "If we get angry or impatient, we lose. It's best to smile and see what happens..." He placed his arm around the boy's shoulders as he looked at the dark beings, "Besides, I want to learn to fly..."

Ellone then heard unnecessary noises from another room so she decided to check on the rest. She recalled that the other guys' name was Atron - or something like that. When she arrived at the other room, the guy that let out the bad gas seemed to be a little healthier than how he was when she first saw him. "What happened?", she asked until she turned her head to see a group of rather unknown beings. She squinted, it was as if there was a part of them that she knew. "Now... I see that there are things beyond our control... Like you dark beings..." she said in a smug tone; she was not feeling exactly like herself but the creatures triggered that side of her.

"You Wyres do not deserve to be created - not at all, such dread," she said as she cracked her knuckles. She had a feeling that she would not be able to deal a damage to them - but what was the harm in trying? Ignoring what the guys might see in that side of her, she charged towards the strange beings and tried punching them with her left fist; although she failed she managed to catch her landing point carefully in order to not fall or land flat on her face to the wall. "What..." she snarled at that and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Darn you..." she whispered to herself and tried charging towards them again. She missed again and this time she landed right to the floor and that was when she revived her other side - the calmer and less aggressive. Ellone sat up on the floor and sighed, "Good gracious," she stroked her knee - she landed truly bad.

As Noman dived at yet another Wyre, he missed, and landed face flat on the ground, and three more were closing in on him.

"Concentrate." The proud, pompous voice came from nowhere. "Concentrate, and you will find it."  
"Who's there?" Noman called out.

Without saying anything, a black, cloaked figure fell down, and landed, placing his hands on the floor for balance. He slowly, and gracefully got up, removing his black hood, to show a red-strap covered face, although only one eye was showing. The figure drew a sword, and impaled a Wyre through the face. A black mist seemed to leave the body, but only before fading away, and the body was left, lifeless, and dead.

"Run!" The man shouted. The other Wyres had lost interest, and were now too busy attacking the man. As Noman turned to go back to the pod room, the man called out again. "No, not there! Go in there!" He gestured to a dark exit.

Ellone just followed what the stranger said, he had a safe aura around him that she would actually go where he told them to go - even though in a way he looked a little... Harmful and frightening. As she ran towards the exit that the man gestured them to go towards to, she tried sensing the surroundings; it smelt like books around her and she felt like she could just try to read one of those books, they might give her an idea of where they are actually... Ellone let that feeling be buried inside of her and hide it back. She did not feel like showing it all. She then fell to the ground, every scene was starting to flash in her mind. It was as if an electric shock just struck her, giving her a feeling... A pain, that she could not recall.

She screamed and closed her ears with her hands, the pain inside her mind hurts her a lot. It was like a head-splitting pain as the pictures came back to her. She fell into the pod unwillingly... The dark creatures appearing and trying to fight against her... _"NO!"_ she screamed inside her head without knowing how it actually does to her. It was like a simulation, she could feel everything that was happening in her head like as if they were really real. She remembered... The town that has the sun that was always setting, almost till forever. She could also remember a place where it was so empty and hollow - but where were those places? Where did she find harmony and peace and how did she end up being in that place? What was the reason?! All these questions made her completely frustrated that she just wanted to tear her head off...


	4. Bravery

Chapter Four

Bravery

Noman threw himself into the room; it was apparent that they had been underground, as there were stairs, leading up to; a library.

"Ellone... where are we?" Noman was shaking with fear of the Wyres, and puzzlement.

"No... I'm not afraid of them..." Noman mumbled.

The pain in her head eased slowly, gradually... She turned to Noman that was shaking with his fear of the dark beings... Or rather, creatures. She tried to calm herself mentally before she could answer Noman's question. _Take a deep breath, Ellone... You are fine, nothing's going to harm you..._ She gazed at Noman intently and saw how he shook, she wondered why was he truly affected by those creatures - they barely even attacked one of them... Those that awakened from the sleeping pods. "It seems like we are in a library... I barely have any idea of why we are here..." this is the first time she talked to one of those guys that woke up from the pods in her serious personality - though she was completely unaware about it.

She held her forehead with her right hand, trying to comfort the light-headedness she had after she screamed to herself for almost no reason. She tried to let her mind and her soul get adapted to the surrounding - it was really a library. She sighed at this, the library felt safe; but she still have not got to solve of why they were there and how did they get there. Ellone, being the only girl; felt awkward being around guys though she was a social person - this serious part of her knows it is actually pretty awkward and she never actually had friends... Before the hibernation. Then it struck her, she never really had a friend before the hibernation and she had always wanted one, and she also wanted to know what love was... That people call the most beautiful feeling in the world where they feel fuzziness in their hearts...

Atron watched the others attempt to attack the Wyres-he nearly snarled in response. Did they not know that Wyres were invincible against physical human attacks? His parents had reminded him of that so many times whenever he'd tried to engage in battle with one. The girl-Ellone-seemed to show a rather brave courage. He approved of this; at least he knew the girl wouldn't be hurt along the journey. Noman also seemed strong and brave-Atron knew that this group would be strong enough to fight the Wyres if they just had the proper training and weapons.

Atron turned his head to see another figure-someone who actually looked quite dangerous but safe at the same time. He did not emit the same dark aura the other mysterious stranger had given off; this man looked like he actually wanted to help them. Atron nodded in response to his advice, glancing at the weapon the man used before running to the other chamber where Ellone and Noman were.

Once he was in, he silently took a look around the room; a library. Noman seemed to be muttering that he wasn't afraid of...the Wyres? "What is there to be afraid of, Noman? You have strength within yourself. You must simply harness it, is all. The same thing with you, Ellone," he stated calmly. Atron put his hand on a shelf of books, glancing at it and then coming forward to stand next to Ellone when he realized that something seemed wrong with her. Atron said, concerned, "Are you alright?"

The ensuing sounds from the computer room had stopped; now, there was an eerie silence. Noman stood up, ready to fight whatever emerged. To his relief, the man had won against the Wyres.

"Listen; we have to go. We'll wait for Icathus, but then, we leave."  
"What about the fifth one?" Noman asked.  
"He's on his own now. We don't have time to wait any longer than we need to." The man said cryptically.  
"Who are you?" Noman asked; so much had happened in such a short time.  
"I am DiZ. I have been given many other names, but, for now, I have been entrusted with the task of keeping the mountain fortress safe."

Atron looked at the man, eyebrows slanted downward at he took a good look at their savior. Nothing seemed wrong about him, except for the fact he looked powerful. Atron made a mental note to keep an eye on him, regardless. His curiosity, however, spiked as he heard "mountain fortress."

He asked, "What is the mountain fortress?" His first thought was of a highly defended building at the top of a very large mountain; but then again, it could be anything.

DiZ turned to Atron.

"The mountain fortress was once the home of a very powerful wizard, and his apprentices; however, they're all dead now. All that's left on the surface, is a seemingly indestructible altar, but there's an entire complex of ruins underground that's remained untouched for centuries."

"How do we get there?" Noman asked.  
"Stop with the questions!" DiZ was apparently becoming irritated and annoyed with the three of them. "You'll see, when Icathus gets here."

Ikki had watched as they all tried to take on the dark beings, that proved useless, he watched as the man, Diz, appeared and started fighting them, that was pretty cool, but what had Ikki entranced was the fact that in the pod room there was still another.

"Hey buddy. Wake up" He said to the pod gently tapping on it hoping that this would be enough to wake the sleeping person inside, it wasn't. "Hmm...How bout I..." As he was getting ready to kick the pod he realized that the fighting had stopped. No noises, no grunting, no screaming.

"Oh, seems like that strap faced man beat them all....Straps on your face...Now that's cool, not as cool as flying, but still cool."

Ikki walked out of the pod room and into the computer room, no one was there, he then caught a glimpse of a staircase that, "Lead upwards to the heavens!!!!" He called out marching up the stairs repeating those words over and over again. They meant nothing, they were just something he said to make himself feel better.

As he reached the last step he failed to noticed that Diz was at the entrance, he bumped into the man and was about to tumble down the stairs but was caught by the man. "Thanks a lot." He said staring into the one eye of this man. It seemed as though the man was tormented by something, or someone, he looked sad yet resolved at the same time. This man was cool!

"Hello, Icathus." Diz said, before turning towards Noman again. "We're going to leave for the mountain fortress, now. We're going to get there through specialised teleportation devices," DiZ dived into a pocket, and drew out six blue gems with a white, cybernetic rim. "that will take us there. Noman, hold out your hand." Noman did as requested, and DiZ strapped one of the devices to Noman's hand. He turned back around to Ikki.

"You too, Ikki."

Atron automatically took a step forward, extending his own arm and pushing up the sleeve of his cloak. "DiZ, sir, is this teleportation device safe?" Atron asked, eyeing Noman's device. A simple blue gem-what could it possibly do? Could it really teleport a large quantity of mass to another location in an instant? Perhaps, hopefully, parts of him wouldn't go missing if the teleporting went wrong somehow-that was what Atron truly was fearful about.

"Yes, Atron, it's perfectly safe. It transmits the beam of matter up into a universal satellite, where it's beamed back down to the mountain fortress. Since it's the only satellite of its kind, the beam can't be intercepted, and we perform bi-annual maintenance checks on it." DiZ showed some disdain at Atron's lack of trust for him, but quickly turned back to Icathus.

Ikki stared at Diz and those red straps, he was using every ounce of self restraint not to ask him about it but as soon as Diz popped out the gems, he lost all self control.

"WOW! First the floating guy! Then those black mice! Then you with your awesome straps! Which I want, by the way! And now! These cool teleporting rocks! YOU ARE THE COOLEST!" He said this as he jumped up and down allowing Diz to strap the gem to his wrist.

"I'm red strap guy who gives kids teleporting rocks! Hiyahh!!!" Ikki called out as he pantomimed some sword moves, "Taste my steel! Hiyahh!!!" He just kept slashing and slashing...


	5. The Temple Of Four Keys

Chapter Five

The Temple Of Four Keys

DiZ buried his head in his hands. Obviously, Icathus wasn't the smartest person in the world. He turned to Noman.

"Is he always like this?" DiZ asked.  
"Yep. Always." Noman replied. DiZ shook his head, and turned to Atron, gesturing for him to hold out his hand. Atron scowled again with disapproval at Icathus' antics of excitement and energy; this was not the time. He automatically stuck his hand forward toward DiZ, not sure if the adventure would prove to be something worthwhile if Icathus kept on being so...energetic. "Icathus, calm down. We're in a very complex situation that requires focus and attention," Atron stated in a somewhat-commanding voice.

DiZ strapped the teleporter to Atron's hand, before pushing his hand away, and turning to Ellone.

"You're the last one, Ellone. Stick out your hand." DiZ commanded.

Ellone turned to Atron when he asked her if she was alright and she could only nod and say "Yes", she could also just stare into the empty space until the man that came to save them from the Wyres came... His face was covered with red straps... Ellone squinted at the face, trying to recognize what was beneath it but she kept quiet. They will have to leave anytime soon, she was alright with that because she was already freaking out with the Wyres appearing out of nowhere... And all she wanted at that moment was to recover everything else in her head. The flashbacks that happened in her head happened too quickly... Ellone kept everything zipped.

She shifted herself a little and listened intently to DiZ, though why do they have to go to the mountain fortress again? She let herself calm down a little before she started stressing her own mind again. She then lend out her arm to get the transportation device - though it looked more like an ordinary gemstone to her rather than something as modern as a transportation device but she kept quiet. When Icathus came... He became almost too dynamic. Ellone wanted to calm him down but she just shook her head because it was already too... Childish in his ways. Ellone could feel herself chuckling deep inside her heart...

Ikki now looked at Atron with a quizzical look, "Focus and Attention?" He then let loose a teethy grin, "Oh! Focus and attention! They're nice, I prefer smiles and energy. They get everything done." If it was possible, he smiled even broader. "Smile Atron, you'll see. It works!"

DiZ strapped on a teleporter to Ellone's arm, before adding one to his own, and pocketing the last.

"Alright, I'm going to press the button now. When we arrive on the other side, you'll probably find that you feel incredibly dizzy, and for a very, very small amount of time, you won't be able to breathe. However, it doesn't last long at all, and the dizziness will subside after around twenty seconds." He raised his hand over his teleporter, and began to count.

"On three, alright?" DiZ grinned, before saying:

"Three." He slammed the button on his wrist, and the world in front of Noman disappeared completely, and was replaced by a (significantly colder), paved, high-up environment. However, none of this mattered, because Noman couldn't breathe.

Atron braced himself, both mentally and physically-his body tensed up as the group teleported to the mountain area. First, everything disappeared in front of him for a split second before everything reappeared-all there was, however, a slight coldness and the feeling of being high up in the air. Atron had taken in the fact that he wouldn't be able to breathe. Still, nonetheless, he instinctively wrapped a hand around his neck. When would he be able to breathe, for God's sake? Suffocating to death wasn't exactly one of his ways of dying...

Ikki, the always creative person, decided that if he would arrive with no breath, he would take in as much as he could now before the teleportation. He inhaled as much as he could filling his lungs to max and beyond.

"Three!"

There was a flash, a sense of weightlessness then his feet touched solid ground again. Cold Solid ground, but solid ground nonetheless.

Ikki's ingenious idea of sucking in as much air as possible was...a dud. Through that teleportation he felt as though he had been squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. Every iota of air was pressed out of his lungs. It would've been alright but Ikki was...well...prone to motion sickness...that coupled with the sudden lost of air prompted this response:

"Huagh!" A stream of brightly colored pink vomit erupted from his mouth spilling onto the floor below. "Huargh!" More came, it was a steady stream, like a waterfall of...vomit.

Over and over he let the chunks fly. The ground before him had no converted into a mini pond of gastric juices and food bits.

"Uhh...Uhh...Awe...awesome..." He managed to whisper through a small reprieve in his vomit waterwall. Sad to say, it started up again. "HUUUUAAAHHHH!!!!" The last one was a dozy. So much came out that some of the vomit actually managed to stream down the cobblestone path and into a small ditch. Needless to say, Ikki was thirsty.

Ellone was barely even prepared, but she went through it and she closed her eyes. The warmth changed into a quick breeze that almost froze her - it was so cold. Ellone could feel that it was hard to breathe, she tried inhaling hard but it was too hard. At the same time she could feel her head swing unwillingly, and she could see how Ikki was throwing up. She felt sick looking at the chunks of vomit that Ikki had thrown up - it made her feel like she was too healthy and a guy like him would need a healthy body rather than she does. Other than that, Ellone felt grateful that she was able to manage her own health by herself without anyone telling her what to do... While this Ikki boy will have to suffer through things that can affect his health, unwillingly. As how he released the gas and now he vomited... Such a strong-willed boy yet very unhealthy; very unhealthy for a guy like him.

"When... Am I... Able... To Breathe..." she felt dizzy and was unable to breathe - that DiZ guy said that they were only unable to breathe for a short time... She could feel herself almost falling... _"Falling and falling... Where am I to land?"_ she thought to herself. Maybe she was not falling, it was just a sense of weightlessness but yet she could not bring herself to think as positive as that. She was not feeling anything that was emotionally disturbing - she could only think of when will she be able to breathe. It was something unusual for her to have a hard time breathing like this... "Gosh!" she choked out of her lips, it was too hard; actually.

Atron turned away from Icathus, disgusted. A scowl shown on his face-clearly, he didn't go well with Icathus' personality that much. Couldn't that boy hold in anything for at least a few seconds? The suffocation was starting to build-Atron put up a defensive hold over himself to stay conscious. "Damn...it," he breathlessly snarled out. He needed to breathe-but for now, he had to try to distract himself from the pain in his chest as his lungs screamed for air. DiZ had said it'd be a short time...

Ellone observed how Atron was disgusted by Icathus and she was close to chuckling to that. Her more serious side failed to take control of her, but she was still moderating her own humor. Ellone covered her mouth for a while, but she took it off a little while after. They were still unable to breathe and she could barely even exhale if that could have helped. Ellone was feeling truly unbalanced, she was already feeling a little better but seriously! DiZ should not have said nor should he have convinced them it was only for a short period!

"H-hey..." she have not exactly tried talking to Atron yet, but well; she tried greeting right there. She does not like being called a rude girl - just because there was no other girl in their group. She was suffocating enough, forcing herself to greet someone at such a bad situation, even he must be suffocating enough to not be able to even greet her back. Ellone held her chest, she felt herself screaming in the little private room of her head. "H-how're you g-going there?" she asked, it was an unaware question because she did not exactly expect anyone to would actually answer that but it came out off her lips just like that she could not bother to take it back at such an airy situation... Just what the damnation was going to happen to them after this whole thing... And what kind of adventure? If they were going to go through other situations like this again, she was sure to kill anyone that created this whole thing...

Noman, having only just recovered, edged away from Ikki and his steadily pooling vomit. He stepped towards DiZ and the others.

"So, why are we here?" Noman asked, curious.  
"We're here to enable you four to seperate Wyres." Noman, startled at DiZ's bluntness, stopped and nodded in approval.  
"And, how exactly do we do that?" Noman asked, still slightly skeptical.  
"Keyblades. The data should be in the altar on the surface ruin." Noman noticed that this 'fortress' wasn't a fortress at all; it was a collapsed pile of rubble. Several paces away from the rubble was a trap door, but seeing as DiZ had said it should be on the surface ruin, he stayed away. DiZ started walking towards the rubble, and tried to get an accurate viewpoint underneath the colossal mass of rubble.

Noman, running to keep up with DiZ, asked yet another question.

"What's a Keyblade?"  
"Patience." DiZ continued to walk up, whilst, Noman, obviously annoyed, dropped back and walked over to the spewing Ikki and disgusted Ellone and Atron.

"He says we're here to get Keyblades, to help us destroy those Wyres. What Keyblades are, he won't say. I'm guessing we just wait it out and help him." Noman pitched.

Atron's first thing was to take in a deep breath. He responded to Ellone, "I'm fine now." Thank God that he could breathe now. Atron shook his head once to clear it, and then turned around to see Noman walking with DiZ. He then turned around again to make sure Icathus was still alive-and, from the sounds of it, he was alive. Atron glanced at Ellone too-she was alive, thank God. At least they were all okay. Somewhat.

He looked up at Noman when he came back. "Keyblades?" He asked, feeling the word on his mouth. He nodded in response to Noman's statement that they just wait it out and help DiZ. "It sounds like a good plan."

Noman nodded in response, cocking his head to gesture that they should walk over to DiZ, who was trying (and failing) to shift a large, charred piece of rubble. Noman ran up to DiZ, crouched down, placed his hands on his knees, and started to speak.

"Hey, DiZ, need some help?"  
"Yes, please, Noman." DiZ gestured to the corner Noman should grab, and the corner Atron should grab on the triangular block.

Atron ran forward to help. He too crouched down and placed his hands on the block. He wondered silently about what would happen now-they were here, at these ruins, to find...A keyblade? What was that anyways? And would it really help kill Wyres? And DiZ himself-was he really trying to help them? From his personality, it did seem like he was trying to help them in his own way. What was behind that mask of bandages too? Atron bit his lip, refraining from asking all these questions.

As the three of them shifted the great rock, DiZ gasped with relief as he saw something the others had just uncovered. He, evidently dropped it, and, Noman, feeling an almost immediate drop in the team's strength, let go too, and ran towards what DiZ had found.

It was a golden altar, with an intact, red, patterned cloth laid over it. Noman sighed; DiZ had said that there would be Keyblades on the altar, but it was empty.

"Noman, come closer to it." DiZ stepped out of the way, and gestured for Noman to place his hand over it. Noman did as requested.

"Now, you remember those Wyres?" DiZ asked. Noman nodded. "Good. Conjure up the image of them in your head. Think of the trouble, pain and hatred they have caused. Feel it. Your body will do the rest."

Noman closed his eyes, remembering the ghoulish, horrific Wyres. He thought of the countless people that have died because of them, the bodies stockpiling. And, even worse, as his body established a spiritual connection with this planet, he felt every ounce of pain they had caused. And he hated them. No... he didn't hate them... he wanted to destroy them, to stop the pain, release the suffering.

The sound of a sword being drawn echoed throughout the otherwise silent mountains. Noman opened his eyes.

In his hands was a sword, with three key-like prongs jutting out from the end. The sword was intricately designed to look as if it was on fire, and Noman knew its name instantly.

Blazeseeker.

Noman stepped back, still looking at the Keyblade, and DiZ gestured for Atron to step forwards, and do the exact same thing.


	6. The Fifth

Chapter Six

The Fifth

There was a room. A room of fantasy and technology. It was a strange white, like a crystal. In this room there were several pods but one seemed to be unlike the others. While the rest had bloomed like flowers, one was still sealed up until something inside took a breath. Cadena placed a hand on the pod and it bloomed rapidly. He fell to the ground, looking tired and startled. Cadena stumbled around the room until his body got readjusted to moving. It had been so long since he had been awake last; where was he? Was it a dream? A nightmare? Or was this truly the reality he lived in? Cadena looked and wandered around aimlessly.

"Hello? Is...is anyone here? Please...someone help."

_Ow, my head hurts and I need answers._

Otax stepped into the room with the boy, his dark, wraith-like cloak billowing in the non-existent breeze.

"I can give you answers, Cadena. All those questions, I can answer. And, most importantly, I can explain why."

Cadena turned, startled, to see a cloaked and masked figure speaking to him. Cadena backed up as he was filled with fear. He looked at Otax, but as he heard the man's words he was less afraid.

"How do you know my name? Where am I and why am I here?"

"I know much, young one. As for the second question, I cannot tell you here. There are enemies in our midst." Otax simply said. Beneath his mask, a smile curled at the corner of his mouth; however, this was revealed to no one.

Cadena took a step toward Otax but stopped and quickly went backward.

"What do you mean by enemies?"

Cadena's eyes were filled with suspicion, he wanted his answers but for some reason he didn't trust Otax. The worst part was that for an even stranger reason he did trust Otax.

"I am sorry, my friend..." Otax tried his best to look sad, and even slightly angry. "but there are those, in all of these worlds, who would try to do harm to you. However, come with me, and I can offer you protection from this, and answers, above all else."

"Alright I'll go, I guess I should give you a chance before doubting you."

Cadena stepped toward Otax's side and waited on the man. He hummed the tune of a song he had written when he was young. He thought back and couldn't remember much of his life except for when he heard of the mysterious mansion, and when he was trapped in the pods.

Otax smiled fondly. He grasped the youth's hand, and blinked, three times. Then, there was a puff of smoke, and they were gone.

When the smoke cleared, they were inside a... castle? THe castle was very obviously made of darkness, being gloomy, grim and scary.

"Make yourself at home." Otax announced.

"That's really hard to do when you don't know what's going on."

Cadena stayed standing and looked at the shadowy figure.

"Where was I...where am I?! I demand answers! I'll press charges and get the local police of Twilight Town to arrest you."

Otax grinned.

"But, my friend, you've just got here. You wouldn't call the police on me, surely not now?"

"Just tell me everything...I'm worried, not about myself but my family."

Cadena looked around the castle. He felt so far away from Twilight Town and so far from everything. He even felt far from himself, he didn't feel right.

Retif! Irea! Take our friend to his room!" Otax said. The flame-headed apprentice, and seemingly dreamy other, grabbed Cadena, each having an arm, and began to speak to him.

"You're spending a night in the castle's best suite... the brig!" Retif laughed, before throwing Cadena straight into a barred cell.

"WAIT!! Why are you doing this?"

Cadena shouted as he was tossed onto his butt. He looked at the two beings and shouted at them, the words were far too incomprehensible. Cadena hated cages and cells, his free spirited-nature self needed to wander the halls of this castle.

"Please...tell me why you are doing this."

Retif turned to the boy.

"Listen. You do what we want you to do. You do NOTHING else. Otherwise, you get very, very badly burnt." Retif snarled, a flame appearing in his hand. "Very, very badly."

"Well then at least tell me this...what do you want me to do?"

Cadena knew he would be in trouble if he crossed these people. He'd be loyal for as long as they want him. "Sit down. Be quiet." Irea said, before walking off. Retif quickly followed.

Cadena sat, playing with his thumbs. It was cold, quiet, and lonely. He sang quietly as a means to lower his anxiety.

_He said that the enemies were out to hurt me, but who are these people who are out to hurt me?_


End file.
